Kimiko Meets L
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: This is set a few years before the Death Note. Kimiko -Inu n Kag's daughter- is part of a group that hunts down and kills demons but one day her case causes her to be caught by L now they must work together to solve the case. sorry bout the bad sum
1. Chapter 1

School had never been important to me yet I always seemed to pass with straight A's, it was that way with everything I did, on the rare occasions that I did fail or make a mistake I didn't stress over it like my mother would have nor did I fight to become better, to never make that mistake again like father did, no, not me, I just accepted that a mistake was made, after all you can't live life without failing at something or without making at least one mistake.

What was my mistake? You may ask, well like most stories it starts with a boy. I first met him when I was 90 years old –looking no older than an 18 year old- and he was only 23 at the time –I thought he was only 19 at the very oldest- his name was L, what kind of name is L? Well it's the name of the world's top detective... only I didn't know it at the time.

My story begins on the hot summers day is England, surprisingly hot considering summer was meant to end in a few days but I guess these were just the times we lived in now. I was following the trail of a demon, even if it was modern times there were still demons around, in fact there were currently over a thousand good demons living in the world. I know what you might be thinking 'only a thousand? That's not much' but their just the good demons that use their... abilities to help the human race now bad demons, well no one knows how many of those are around in the world but I have been here -in England- for about a year now and I have killed over 50 demons so you do the math how many might be in the whole world.

Anyway the good demons in the world have actually started a business; well it's not really a business, more of an organization. You see every demon is meant to be registered with them, it's not to make sure they stay good or anything it's so if a demon dies we can get there before the humans find out their not well human and of course so we can help them relocate and give them new lives once people notice they don't grow old, it's tough being a demon in this time but at least their alive.

What do I mean by we? Well I'm a part of this organization, I was recruited about... well I guess it was over 60 years or so ago. I'm the youngest demon to ever become a field agent; I guess that's because of my parents. My father, he was a half demon and my mother was a priestess, an unlikely match but it is also because I have the ability to time travel to 500 years in the past. I guess they think that's helpful or something, I don't know, I only joined because well I don't have anything left to do really and of course it's extremely fun.

Like I said, I may be 90 but for a demon that's close to being a child... maybe I'm nearing a teenager in their eyes now? I don't know and it doesn't really matter to me, as long as I have a job to do and a place to stay I'm happy.

That's right, I was talking about L, well we meet when I was nearing my final day in London when I heard about a case and it sounded like it was a case for me, I was right of course but the humans still got involved.

The case was simple, there was a demon going around kidnapping kids –and more than likely eating them- and I was hired to take out the demon and let the humans find the kid but well like I mentioned before I'm still young and when I saw the human that was on the case I thought the kids would never be found and instead of leaving like I was meant to I went to go get the children when I ran into him.

I was surprised to see him there, he looked like a kid to me, a hopeless kid at that but I soon found out different when he arrested me as the main suspect even though the guy... or demon I should say, was already dead!

"Why were you there?" the strange voice asked me

I was currently inside some room, it was to white for my liking, really needed a splash of colour but anyway I was in this room that had only a single chair and a microphone and obviously some speakers hidden somewhere.

"I already told you, I was there to save the children"

"How did you find them?"

"You think your only one alive that could find them, seesh someone has an extremely high opinion of themselves"

There was a small click sound, they had stopped talking to me, I couldn't help but feel slightly proud of myself.

"Well this is no fun" I muttered after a while "HEY! You can hear me out there right?" no one said anything "I know you can hear me, look I have something to tell you ok"

"What is it?"

"Well this has been loads of fun and all but you see I'm supposed to be back in japan by tonight and if I don't leave soon I'll miss my flight so how about you pick up a phone and call... damn now what was that number..." I walked around the room pretending to be typing it into a phone; you would think after 60 years I would remember it. "THAT'S RIGHT! Ok call... wait was it... 101-81-3... No that's not right... 001-81-3-9476-4729 that's right, yeah call that number and then just mention my name and they will put you through to the main office"

I had been in trouble a lot of times before... never in a room this elaborate but still I was known around the office for my trouble.

"And what is your name"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my name is Higurashi... actually just mention Higurashi and they will know who you're talking about"

Everything went silent for a while, I guess whoever this guy was was calling the number. It had been over an hour or maybe because I was extremely bored it felt like that long, well it doesn't really matter, all that mattered was that I was EXTREMELY bored. At first I just walked around the room but now I was trying to do all these trick things I had seen on Kaleido star, some anime that has been on TV for the past month or so.

I was half way through trying to do a handstand on the back of the chair when the creepy mechanical voice interrupted me and made me fall over.

"Ouch" I muttered rubbing my ears; I guess doing things like this wasn't safe when you had ears on top your head. "So am I free to go?"

"No, I was given permission to detain you"

"WHAT!" I shouted jumping up "those rotten bast..."

"Or you can help me by finding the real culprit then you will be free to leave"

"Really? Yeah ok, that sounds good"

"_Second he lets me out I'm leaving, after all the demon is already dead"_

"Oh I was also told to tell you that if you escaped then you will get a level 3 slip"

"Level 3... That seems a bit harsh"

Well that was the end of my escape plan. A level 3 slip meant I would be banned from hunting demons, killing demons, having anything to do with cases for 15 years. They didn't have a level 3 slip until I joined, actually I don't think they had any slips until I joined, I just wasn't one for playing by the rules.

"Fine, I guess that leaves me no choice, looks like I have a new partner"

"I am in charge of this case and we are not partners"

"Gesh, touchy much, you need to lighten up, oh hey I don't even know your name, if we're going to be partners I should at least know your name"

"You may call me L... and were not partners!"

"Not yet" I added in "so when do I get let of this box? It's to white for my taste... actually if you want to give me some paint I could fix it..."

Everything went dark and there was no more talking.

"Hello?... YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE IN THE DARK!" I screamed out "AT LEAST GIVE ME SOMETHING TO EAT, I'm STARVING" but no one answered me "fine then, at least now I can't see the white" I sulked

I was awoken the next day by bright lights and the sound of a door opening. My head jerked up and I started to fall backwards, I had fallen asleep sitting up in the chair so when I feel down with it hitting my head.

"A little warning would have been nice partner"

"Were not partners" he muttered

"Oh hey, no electronic voice today?" I asked sitting up rubbing my head just below my ears

That's when I first got a good look at him, when I was detained he wasn't really in view, there were other people around him blocking my view. He was slightly hunched over and had his thumb near his mouth –it looked like he was going to suck it or chew on his nails or something- his hair was jet black and his eyes seemed to be the same with black around them, he was fairly pale and wore baggy jeans with a baggy white shirt, over all he looked like a kid.

Me on the other hand, I was opposite to him... well not completely opposite. I had white or silver hair, depending on the light really, my eyes were golden, my skin was a nice golden brown tan –England has nice sun tanning weather sometimes- I was wearing a pink shirt –slightly frilly at the ends- with spaghetti straps that reached my thighs with light blue shorts that reached just above my knees. A lot more cheerful then him anyway, oh and did I mention that I had white ears on top my head that people called 'dog ears'? Well it makes sense that people call them that, after all I am a dog demon.

He wasn't looking at me directly, surprised me really most people always asked about my ears but this guy didn't seem to care.

"So what's going on? Am I finally getting let out of this boring box?"

"I was told you had special training for cases that involved things that couldn't be explained, is that true"

"Yeah I guess" I shrugged. This was beginning to sound like any other person with their thousand and one questions about my life that I can answer.

"Good, you're going to use that training to find the culprit because he has seemed to vanished into thin air"

"Him?"

"The children have identified the kidnapper as a him"

"So I'm off the hook then?"

"No, you could still be a part of it"

"Aww come on, you talked to my agency, the kids say it's a him and I explained to you that I was there to help so why am I still a suspect?"

"Your 'agency' seems suspicious; in fact I have people looking into them as we speak"

"Yeah I wouldn't do that"

"Why?"

"Well because they don't like it when people like you go poking their noses into places it doesn't belong"

"Is that so?"

"Yep"

"Hmmm"

So that wasn't the best thing I had done, he already thought I was some crazy lunatic –no doubt- and now I was telling him that the 'sketchy' agency didn't like people to look into them, if I was him I would be thinking something along the lines of that the agency was fake or that it was a group of people that went around doing illegal things... actually that wasn't too much of a stretch from the truth.

"So if the guy has vanished then maybe he is dead" I hinted

"What makes you say that?"

"because I'm guessing the first thing you did was set up some kind of surveillance on the place and he hasn't returned yet oh and if you took the time to talk to the kids, you know nicely and not all questionly then they would be able to tell you that he was killed but I'm sure you have done all that already right?"

"Questionly?"

"What? It's a word"

"No its not"

"Smarty pants" I murmured

"We did talk to the children and they mentioned some girl with dog ears that came and fought the demon"

"Demon? They actually said demon?"

"Yes"

"... well demon is such an overused word nowadays" I said waving my hand around

"So 'girl with dog ears' does that sound familiar to you"

"Nope"

He actually looked at me, throughout our whole conversation he hasn't moved a single mussel meanwhile I have been sitting on the floor rocking back and forward holding onto my feet trying not to fall.

"I normally get called 'monster' or 'freak' what else... oh yeah 'dog' of course but not 'girl with dog ears' perhaps 'dog girl' but that's about it" I smirked

"Why do you wear those ears?"

"Wear? Well that's a first, they are my real ears, see I can move them and everything" I said as I twitched my ears and flattened them against my head "so I don't really have much choice but to 'wear' them"

"They are your real ears, but how?"

"Well you see I was part of a government experiment, they melded my DNA with that of a dog and thus I have dog ears"

I loved telling people different stories; it was fun, especially waiting to see how long it took for them to realize I was lying.

"Well come on then Higurashi..."

"Bluch, don't call me that, reminds me of that creepy anime. Well if we're going to be working together then I guess I should tell you my real name" I smiled standing. I walked closer to him stopping only a few feet away with my hands behind my back and a huge smile on my face. "My name is Kimiko Higurashi, but you can call me Kimi k"


	2. Chapter 2

He looked a little confused at first, I didn't blame him not many people got my anime references but then he turned away and started to leave me. Assuming that it was ok I followed after him down the corridor and finally into a room full of screens each showing a different area of the house, I guess he didn't like company much.

"So you want me to find the vanishing guy?"

"like you said, he is dead, what I want to know is where the body is because right now I have you pegged for murder and for kidnapping the children"

"Ok murder I understand but kidnapping? Seriously you have to let that go, I had nothing to do with that"

"Until you can prove me otherwise I will continue to suspect you"

"Fine" I sighed "well there isn't a body, it's gone"

"What do you mean by gone?"

"I mean gone, never coming back, no body left, poof"

"Poof?"

"Yeah you know, like in magic how when things disappear they go 'poof' that's what he did"

"So he could still be alive"

"No, he is 100% dead but there isn't a body for you to find and I can't exactly bring one out of thin air"

"Why did you kill him?"

"Are you kidding me? HE WAS KIDNAPPING CHILDREN! I thought that question was obvious" I huffed "besides he didn't leave me much choice, pulling a stunt like he did"

"He fought you?"

"Fought me? More like TRIED TO EAT ME! Damn thing nearly got me to, no one told me I was dealing with a bat demon"

"A bat demon?"

"They're a lot like the vampire lore"

"Demons aren't real"

"Oh right, yeah of course not, I must be crazy right? Best seek some help for my craziness, wouldn't want to infect others, nice knowing you L it's been... well it's been fairly boring actually, maybe you should think about colouring that room eh" I went to leave when I noticed there didn't seem to be any doors anywhere "doors built into the walls... clever. Ok fine so you want me to somehow bring a dead demon back to life -big mistake by the way- as well as prove I wasn't apart of all this? Well just how do you expect me to do that?"

"There have been other children around the world that have been kidnapped, help me stop them and then I may release you"

"There's more?" I asked suddenly serious, after all this was becoming more like a real job and not a waste of time "where? Are they here in England?"

"No, actually the largest group of children kidnappings have been happening in japan so it looks like you get to go home"

"_Is this why I'm being forced to partner with L? To stop the other demons? After all it will be a believable cover story working with him"_

So here we were sitting in his private jet on a 12 hour flight to Tokyo. We had only been on the plane for about 3 hours when I started getting bored and restless, I thought I would be ok 'cause L was here to talk to me and stuff but he had his eyes glued to his laptop. I started to swing around on the chair with my head back so I could look up at the ceiling as I spun round and round.

That only held my attention for a little while until I got bored and extremely dizzy so I started to hum a song that was stuck in my head for some reason. After the inside of the plane had stopped spinning i decided to try something new, I hoped off the chair and sat down on the ground and tried to put my feet behind my head while I was still humming/singing the song.

_Kagome Kagome  
>Kago no naka no tori wa,<br>Itsu itsu deyaru.  
>Yoake to ban ni.<br>Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
>Ushiro no shoumen dare.<em>

"Isn't that a children's song?" L asked turning to face me

I was half way to trying to put my foot behind my head and I had my tongue sticking out between my lips -something I did when I was concentrating- and well I guess it was too much for him because he turned away immediately and didn't say anything more.

"Yeah it is... well it's actually a game, I'm a pro at it, I get the first couple wrong but after that I always know. Mother was good at it to, much better than me, she always knew who was behind her but that was part of her power" I explained going back to sit down on the chair like normal people

"Your mother is deceased?"

"Yeah, she died a while ago"

"she died 11 years ago and the cause is unknown... 11 years ago, that would mean you would have been around 7" he said thinking out loud, well it sounded like he was anyway.

"7! How old do you think I am?" I huffed crossing my arms

"I would venture 18 at the oldest"

"Well for your information I'm... I'm -sigh- 19"

It was what was on my file; I swear they don't like me back at the office making me be so young.

"And your father, he isn't in the file at all"

"Yeah that's because he stays at the agency now, don't want him ruining the family name not that people like you know the family name is but anyway he doesn't go out and work anymore, he kept destroying too many things. Different times you see, back where he was born it was fine to destroy houses and everything in your path to get someone but now you have to do things more secretly and he just isn't used to that"

Everything got quite after that, we only had about between 2-3 hours left so I decided to play a game. After all there was nothing else to do.

"Hey let's play a game"

"I'm busy"

"it's called 20 questions, the rules are it has to be an object like a pencil or a rock or something like that just not animals or people. Ok I'll go first... ummm... oh I know, I'm ready. Go"

He sighed and stopped typing on his laptop, he didn't turn around but at least I had his attention.

"Are you man made?"

"Uhuh"

"Are visible all the time"

"No"

"Are you needed all the time?"

"No"

"Do you hold knowledge?"

"Yeah"

"Can you burn?"

"Yep"

"Can you get wet?"

"No"

"Would you fit in a suitcase?"

"Yep"

"Are you important?"

"Not really, well to some people I am but to others I'm not but yeah you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Are you a newspaper?"

"Huh, how did you know?"

"You were reading one not long ago"

"Oh... right" I giggled "ok how about another game? Oh I know what about truth or dare? I'll even let you go first"

"Truth or dare" he muttered

"Dare"

"I dare you to be sit still and be quite for 10 minutes"

"Oh that's a piece of cake"

"Starting now"

"_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... I CAN'T DO IT!"_

I was about to open my mouth and give in when I saw L looking at me with a small smirk, there was no way I was giving up. I guess it was because I was sitting still and not talking that I feel asleep but next thing I knew I was waking up, I couldn't even remember falling asleep!

"How long to go?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"About an hour"

His expression seemed to change; I think he was hoping I would stay asleep longer.

"Want to play a game? I know one that you would like. It's called hangman, you know how to play that right? Everyone does"

"Let's make it interesting, if I win you will tell me everything I want to know"

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm... I want to introduce you to my friends" I smiled

"Is that all?"

"Yep"

"Very well, you start"

"Don't expect me to go easy on you"

It had been about 40-45 minutes and so far the score was 25-24 -with me being the 24- I had only one chance of winning this 1. I had to correctly guess his with only 4 more turns left and 2. I had to think of something he would never find out. All I had of his so far was _ _ e u d o _ _ i e _ _e and I had no idea what it could be.

"Ummm A?"

"No"

"... Um... Well... What about... S?"

"Yes"

So now I had _ s e u d o s _ i e _ _ e. it was starting to make sense to me now, I knew this word somewhere but I still couldn't think of it.

"T?"

"No"

"M"

"No, only one more guess"

"Ahh... umm... oh I don't know..."

"Do I win then?"

"No! I won't give up ok C"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Wow that was lucky"

Now there was _ s e u d o s c i e _ c e. I knew exactly what it was now; I couldn't believe I didn't think of it sooner.

"Pseudoscience"

"Ye... yes"

"Yay" I smiled "wow that was a good one; you sure are smart L, ok so it's my turn"

"_Something he won't know... something from the past maybe... who was that girl, the one with lots of power... Mi something... Midori... no that's not right, Mi... Miroku... where do I know that name from? Gah this isn't the time! Umm Mi... Oh stuff it"_

"Ok I'm ready"

"E"

"Yep"

_ e _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I"

"Uhhh nope"

"U"

"Yes"

_ e _ _ _ _ _ _ _ u

"D"

"No"

"O"

"Yes"

_ e _ _ _ o _ _ _ u

"M"

"Yep"

_ e _ _ _ o m _ _ u

"F"

"No"

"T"

"Nope, only 2 more to go L"

"H"

"Yep"

_ e _ _ h o m _ _ u

"K"

"No, one left" I smiled, it looked like I was going to win

He didn't say anything for a long time; it looked like I choose the perfect thing to use... that's if he didn't claim I was lying like around 10 of my other words.

"C"

"No, I win!"

"What is this even a real word?"

"Of course it is, S e s s h o m a r u, look it up if you don't believe me"

We had to buckle in as the plane landed and before the sign even came on I was already out of my seat jumping around getting my bags.

"Were going to see my friends" I sung "oh what a lovely treat, la la lala dum dedum dadum..."

I got hold of my backpack and my suitcase and practically ran down the stairs but I was civil... well kind of anyway besides nearly all the people that worked here knew me but I had been gone for a year...

"You coming L?"

He walked of the plane then others went in to get his things, we got lead to the car then once we were both in the driver turned around to ask us where we were going.

"3845..."

"Hey L, can I drive? It's easier than trying to explain it... and I don't remember the address"

"You're too young to drive"

"To young? Then what's this huh" I smiled proudly pulling out my licence

"How do you have a licence?"

"Same as everyone else" I shrugged "so come on, let me drive, it says right here that I can pleeeeeeese"

"Answer one question"

"Shoot"

"What is 'Sesshomaru Enterprise' there wasn't much about it"

"Oh, that's easy, it's where I work" I winked climbing out of the car

I got into the driver's seat and smirked what most people would consider an evil look. "everybody buckle up"

And I was off, I didn't speed I just take off fast that makes it seem like I was speeding but anyway we were off and into the streets. It was busy and really it seemed pointless driving but I knew once we visited my first friend that I would need a car to reach the next one so I clenched my hands and teeth and waited patiently through the traffic. Around half an hour later we finally made it, I pulled up outside of a shrine and turned the car off.

"Were here, stop number one"

I got out the car and grabbed my things and started up the stairs with L following behind me.

"What is this place?"

"It's the Higurashi shrine, pretty big eh?"

"Higurashi?"

"It belonged to mum, been in the family for a while... not sure how long but yeah once mum passed away it got passed onto me but because I'm away so much its hard looking after it and near impossible for me to find someone good enough to live here but I did eventually" I explained with a gentle smile

We reached the main house; everything looked the same from what I remembered. It's not like I was expecting it to be destroyed or anything it's just you never know what happens around here. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Kimi! Your back, I didn't think you would be back so soon, this the guy that locked you up?"

"Word travels fast eh"

"Inu told me, I was worried when you didn't come home or call or anything so I asked him and he told me the full story... he wasn't too happy, in fact he wanted me to tell you that when you got home to see him"

"I'll see him later; right now I'm showing L all my friends"

"Why?"

"Because I won the game"

"Game?"

"Oh yeah, this is L, one of the world's most top detectives, L this is Makoto, why don't you two talk while I get changed"

I dashed past Makoto and went upstairs to my room, I had mother's old room, I liked this room, it reminded me of her. I tipped everything out of my backpack and put only the things I would need in it, like my money, my cell phone, my car keys, my work keys, my spare, spare house keys, some files about my cases from London, and some spare clothes -pants and shirt- then I got changed myself. I changed into a white Lolita dress and some white knee high socks then ran a brush quickly through my hair.

I didn't normally wear all white because of my hair but well I liked this one and also tonight was the full moon so my hair would be black then anyway. I grabbed my backpack and skipped down stairs and into the kitchen, Makoto and L were talking outside, well it looked like they were talking. I wasn't too interested in what they were talking about -I knew Makoto would tell me about it later- and started to go through the cupboards looking for some ramen. I found some and threw it into my bag; it was my peace offering to dad.

"Ok I'm ready"

I stood next to Makoto, right then we looked like opposites, she was wearing a black Lolita style dress -just less puffy and had long sleeves oh and nor ribbons and frilly stuff- and she had black hair while I was dressed in white but stuff like that was always happening with us.

"Did you have to wear white?" she asked shielding her eyes

"It's not that bright"

"Yeah your right, it's not" she said after putting on her sun glasses

"Oh very funny" I frowned "so did you two half a nice talk?"

"Oh yes, you see even though I just met him I shared my whole life story with him"

"Well then if you're lucky I'll be able to bring him around again so you two can talk some more"

"You're not staying?"

"Nah, I have to say with him... case is still on going and well I'm sure you can figure out the rest"

"Outsiders?"

"Got themselves involved and now I'm stuck"

"Oh well that's... hahahahahaha"

"Gee thanks"

"Anytime, make sure you come visit sometime then... oh hey I just realized something, you probably

Don't have a place to stay so you're welcome to stay here, after all it is your house"

"That's a good idea, hey L..."

"So"

"Sorry Makoto..."

"Well just come visit me whenever you can ok"

"Yeah I will, anyway we have to go... oh hey do you know if Shippo is around? Haven't heard from him in a while"

"Nah he left about a week ago, I don't know what he is doing but it seemed important"

"Naww that's a shame, well I guess to dad it is then"

"Mmm, have fun with that"

"Cya"

"Bye, bye L"

"Bye"

I threw my bag in the backseat then got into the car with L sitting next to me, he was already buckled in and waiting when I had barely at down!

"Were seeing your father?"

"Yeah, oh, looks like you will get to see 'Sesshomaru Enterprise' father is always there"

The drive was in silence only this time I didn't mind, taking humans to Sesshomaru's was strictly forbidden and I knew I would be in trouble for this but hey, Sesshomaru was the one who ordered me to stay with L so it's his fault right?

We drove out of town for about 20 minutes, I could have driven faster but I didn't think that L would like that very much. We reached the outskirts of the city where the trees were thicker and there were demons all around but they were all good demons as far as I knew, no one in their right mind would come here unless they were welcome.

I had to stop at the gate, Sesshomaru owned enough land to make a small town but he made it all similar to how it was all those years ago, only a few people lived here, mainly those that didn't want to move around all the time and wanted to live outside of the world which was about 20 or so adults and around 30-40 kids but the place was big so you rarely saw them.

"Kimi, your back"

"Sure am, you know I can't stay away forever"

"You're in trouble again huh?"

"Why does everyone always think I'm in trouble" I frowned

"Because the only time you come here is when you are in trouble"

"I come all the time"

"Exactly"

"Will you just let us in already" I grumbled

"Us?"

"I have a friend with me"

"You know... those sort of people aren't allowed in here"

"This won't be a problem; I'm going straight to the main house"

"I need an ok from the boss, you know that"

"Just this once?"

"You said that last time"

"Yeah and that worked out fine, Makoto is one of us now, I promise I will take full responsibility for this"

"Well... ok"

The gates opened and I drove on through with a wave to the guard.

"hey, don't go thinking your someone special by being let in here, it's nothing like that it's just I have to see dad and I'm not allowed to leave you so this was the only way"

"He could have left and met you somewhere"

I didn't say anything, I knew he was right but the truth was I honestly didn't think of that.

"What is that?"

He pointed to the building in the distance, the one we were driving away from.

"That's HQ, I have only been there 2 or 3 times, beauty of being family, I don't have to report to the office, their scary in there"

We drove down the road until Sesshomaru's estate came into view, it was a huge house, reminded me a bit of the queens castle in London but not as old and more new agey. I pulled up into the drive way behind my own car, how I had missed it. It wasn't anything special but it was mine, not that I hardly used it.

"Ok here we are" I turned off the engine and stepped out of the car then stretched. L stepped out to and walked over towards me. "Welcome to the house of the great lord/master Sesshomaru, or as I like to call him sesshy"

We walked towards his house but before I had a chance to get to close I had already been spotted and I could feel the anger pouring out of that house, probably from both Sesshomaru and dad. The doors opened for us and we were greeted.

"The lord is expecting you miss, he is in his study"

"Yeah ok, what about dad?"

"Your father is with him"

"_Thought so"_ I smirked "hey L, mind waiting here for a bit? This won't be pretty"

"I will look after your friend"

"Great" I smiled "if you need anything just ask, this place has everything!"

I walked up the stairs until I came to the top floor, that's where Sesshomaru's office was, the first floor was for parties the workers and stuff like that, the second floor was for guest, the third floor was for family and the top floor was his domain. I walked through the office where everyone looked at me like I was the walking dead, I guess I pretty much was, walking into his office was like walking of the plank and everyone here would be able to sense the tension and anger in the air, after all they were all demons, even the girl looking after L is a demon, right now L is the only human in the entire area that belongs to Sesshomaru.

I knocked on the door where Sesshomaru just growled, I let myself in closing to door behind me to face both Sesshomaru and my dad.

"Ok look, I know what you're thinking, I got in trouble again and I deserve whatever punishment you give me but hear me out. the human that was on the case is just a kid, he is only like 19 or something so I thought he would never find the children but as it turns out he was smarter than I thought and he caught me but at least I didn't fight back, I did what you said, I let them capture me!"

"Enough" Sesshomaru growled "why did you bring a human here, you know the rules"

"Because I had to, you all wanted to see me but I am still in custody of L so I had no choice but to bring him here! Look he doesn't know anything and we came straight here so it's fine, he is down stairs waiting for me and don't worry I won't bring him here again this was a one off, oh and it wasn't the guards fault, I conned him to allow L through"

Sesshomaru held up his hand and I stopped talking, he placed his finger on the intercom and told whoever was downstairs to bring L up, this couldn't be good.

"Come in"

L walked in and looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, I doubt he has seen anyone like them, especially in the clothes they wear, all that olden day stuff back from 500 years ago.

"You are the detective that I talked to?"

"Yes"

"Then what have you decided"

"She will assist me on this case to prove her innocence"

"Very well, Kimiko, L is your boss until your innocence is proved"

"But I thought we would be partners" I sulked

"I told you that we are not partners" L said coldly

"Dad helps me out"

"No, you got yourself into this mess you get yourself out"

"Naww come on dad, look I bought you a peace offering... damn left it in the car"

"Now before you go hand me your case files"

"Yeah those are in the car to... but I'll go get them now, won't be a minute"

I left the room and instead of going down the stairs I just found an open window and jumped down, it was faster after all. To get back up instead of going through the door I just climbed up the wall and through the window again, it was just easier for me then walking all the way down.

"Here are the files" I shouted bursting into the room

"That was fast" dad pointed out

"To fast..." L mused

"Uhhh well here you go, we will get out of your hair now, got to go"

"Wait"

"Yes?"

"I'll be watching so don't mess up, I don't want you to ruin the blood line"

"Oh please, no one even knows"

"Not in your world maybe"

I guess I have been in the human world for too long I forgot about the demon world, we have a different system to them and with me not being a pure demon I was already bringing the family blood line down.

"Yes uncle, I'll make you proud I promise" I bowed "goodbye uncle, father"

I walked calmly and proper back to the car, I didn't relax again until the whole place was in my review mirror but even then I didn't act like myself, I had a blood line to up hold and I had to remember that. Being back in Tokyo meant fun and games were over and I had to act like a royal would act, it was my duty as the demon lords niece, even if I did hate it.

"He was your uncle?" L asked after driving for nearly an hour, we were currently stuck in traffic.

"Yes"

"And Inuyasha was your father?"

"Yes, can't you see the resemblance?" I asked pointing to my ears

"So the DNA melding was a lie?"

"Of course"

"I suspected as much, then what are they"

"They are our ears, it's like a mutation I suppose, we were born like it"

"Then why doesn't your uncle have them?"

"Because he is superior to us"

It was the sad truth and nothing would change it, even if I was stronger, faster and smarter than him -which I'm not- it wouldn't change anything, he is a pure blood, I am not but I didn't mind, that would be way too much presser to be proper all the time.

"He is my father's half-brother; both my grandfather and my uncle's mother were pure whereas father's mother wasn't. look it's hard to explain without making some kind of sob story out of it and well I don't like it when people think I'm trying to get sympathy or when they try and give it to me, it is how it is and I'm fine with everything"

"You're a smart girl, if you joined my team then you..."

"look I told you, I'm fine with everything, honestly" I snapped "it might seem horrible to be considered a black spot in the family line but it gives me freedom, freedom to stuff up, to make mistakes, to be myself and keep my family"

"How have I never heard of that place before? It was so big"

"You think you know everything there is to know in this world?"

"No"

"Good, I would hate to think I was wrong about you, so where to?"

"We don't start until tomorrow..."

"No, we start now, the longer we wait the more children get put through hell"

"We have no leads"

"Yes we do, you just have to know where to look"

"And that is?"

"The bad side of town of course"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about all the bad spelling in the last chap and i wouldnt be suprised if this one was bad to but im working on going through everything but i just really want to post this and i just havent had time to check it properly but i promise i will soon.**

* * *

><p>I parked the car outside an old run down looking bar then got out the car.<p>

"Here?"

"Yep, well known place to find out information, you can wait in the car if you want... probably safer if you do actually... can't say they would like your type here"

"Why does everyone around you keep saying that?"

"Huh"

"I am human like the rest of you I am also a law enforcer like the others to, what is so different about me?"

"You will see soon enough" I laughed

I can't say I wasn't surprised, I didn't take L for the 'burst out loud' type but I guess you can't tell a person just by looking at them, who knows what's going on in that head of his. So we were both out the car and walking towards the bar, there was one thing L didn't know though, one thing that would make it a little harder on me, this bar was a... a special kind of bar, a bar filled with demons and not good, helpful demons either.

I walked in first with L a step behind me, everyone in the room turned to look at us, most would know me and it didn't help that Sesshomaru's smell would still be around me but then it might, it depends some of these demons are afraid of him where some want to kill him.

"Hey boys" I smiled cheerfully "so me and my friend here are look for some information about someone, who wants to help us out?"

"Your type isn't welcome here" someone spat out

"Me or him?"

"What are you a wise guy huh?" he growled standing

"No, I'm a girl"

"Is it wise to push them?" L asked

"Sure, these guys couldn't hurt me even if they tried"

"You should listen to the human brat, leave before we kill you both"

"Now you wouldn't do that to us, don't you know who I am?"

"Of course, his stench is all over you, him and that half breed father of yours"

"_Great, those that hate him, well this should be loads of fun"_ I thought with a sigh

"You talk big but can you back it up?"

"Don't push me girl"

"Or what?"

Everyone was now looking between me and this guy, I still wasn't 100% sure what kind of demon he was but it didn't matter to me, I was sure I could handle him. I heard him laugh then next thing I knew he was in my face throwing a punch, I could have easily have ducked it but L was right behind me and he would get hit so I took the blow. It hurt but he didn't break my skin so it wasn't too bad.

"Are you ok?" L asked as I crouched on the ground

"Yeah I'm fine, I can take more than that" I smiled at him

"Why don't you go cry to mummy, oh that's right, she's dead isn't she"

Something snapped inside of me, I couldn't control it.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother" I growled looking at the ground

I couldn't hear anything anymore; expect the blood pumping through my own body. I wasn't sure if he was still saying things but I could still hear L's voice asking me if I was ok, I wanted to answer him, to reassure him but I was too far gone.

I stood up with my hair blowing around me despite the fact that there was no wind, I opened my eyes and saw everything in a new light, everyone had a different aura around them, some blue, some red, some yellow but all different shades. I smirked with my fang showing and found the person I was looking for, he seemed surprised.

"Now, what were you saying about my mother?" I asked tilting my head slightly

"You don't scare my little girl" he huffed "why don't you go join mummy, that's where your kind belong"

In seconds I was in front of him holding him up by his collar.

"I told you not to talk about her"

My hand started to glow a pale pink and the demon started to scream, that's when I realised what was happening, I was turning priestess on them. I had turned demon once before, the power was amazing but I was just a mindless killer, I didn't enjoy it. But priestess? Well this had never happened before, this power was different, it was pure and I was in control but I also knew I couldn't stay like this, I was a demon and my body would purify itself killing me.

I dropped the demon to the ground and then stood on top one of the small tables.

"Anyone else have anything to say?"

"No ma'am" a few murmured

"Good, now who can help me out? I'm looking for someone who likes to come out at night and just loves to snack on children? Anyone know them?"

"You're looking for the Otis clan"

"Clan? How many of them are there?"

"I heard 3"

"I heard there were over 10" someone else said

"No, there are over 50!" another called out

"So no one knows?"

"No miss"

"Hmm... well then thankyou boys, you may carry on with living your rotten lives"

"Best watch your humans back girl" the guy whispered quietly

"You touch him and I will see to it that the rest of your days are spent in hell" I whispered back

L didn't hear the silent threats which I was glad of. I jumped of the table and tried to calm my body down; I was already starting to feel weak.

"What happened in there?" L asked once we were outside

"Wait until were in the car and driving"

I got into the car and rubbed my eyes a few times, everything was still messed up and my heart was pounding like it was trying to break out my chest, I had to get away from here and fast. I barely waited for L to buckle up and I didn't bother, I just slammed my foot down and speed away, I didn't slow down and I didn't bother with the town, too much traffic and people. I couldn't tell what L was thinking I was too busy trying to get away.

The feeling was starting to fade and my eyes were getting blurry so I slowed down until I had finally stopped on the side of the road. I turned the car off and leaned back in my seat closing my eyes, I was so tired now.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just tired" I breathed out

"What happened back there, how did you move so fast? And why did they all look... Deformed?"

"Because I'm magical and they got into one to many fights and lost"

"You can lie all you want, I will find out the truth one day"

"I don't doubt that but the longer I can keep it from you the safer you will be"

"What?"

"Look as I'm sure you know our business is in the shadows of the world, we deal with things other people, other cops, detectives or whatever don't want to or can't deal with"

"You said these people eat children?"

"exactly, anyone in their right mind wouldn't go after them but not you L, you know I've been trying to figure out if you're brave or just plain stupid, you have no idea what you're up against and you should let us do what we do best!"

"Then why don't you tell me then"

"Oh sure, I'll just tell you that I'm a demon, everyone in that bar was a demon oh and the 'guy' your after is a demon!... oh bugger"

"Demons?"

"No, I didn't say demons I said... yeah so I can't think of anything that sounds like demons"

"Demons aren't real"

"That's right, there not real"

I yawned and the side of my face hurt, I pulled my hand up to it and winced at the slight pain.

"That must hurt"

"Not too much"

"Why didn't you dodge it?"

"And let you get hit? Yeah that sounds like a much better plan" I laughed

"You mean you let him hit you for my sake?"

"Well yeah"

"I'm stronger then you think"

"If he made contact with you it would have nearly shattered your jaw but because I'm super women it just gave me a little bruise anyway, we should get you back to town... I kind of got a bit carried away with my driving... sorry about that"

We drove in silence, I didn't realise how far out of town I had gotten but it was ok, for once in my life it was nice being in silence but I hated knowing that L was possibly in danger and I might not be able to save him, after all he is to stubborn to listen to me.

"Hey L, I want to make a deal with you" I didn't take my eyes of the road but I could feel him looking at me "I will answer any question with the complete 100% truth if you drop this case"

"No"

"What? Why not? I thought you wanted to know all about me and my family"

"I will find it out on my own"

"Bit hard when you don't believe the things that are plain to see, but that's ok, no human does, the mind sees what it wants to see, that's what it was like with Makoto at first"

We made it to L's place within an hour, I got out and stretched, been cramped up all day, I really wanted to go for a run right now but I knew I couldn't. I took hold of my backpack and followed L into the building, security was even tighter here then the place in London, It looked like it was going to be impossible for me to sneak out without him knowing. We got in and some old guy was there waiting for us, he greeted L and welcomed him back then looked over towards me.

"Hey, I'm Kimi" I smiled "I'm L's new partner"

"Partner?" he asked looking at L

"She is deluded"

"I am not" I frowned

"I am Watari, I work with L"

"So you will have him as your partner but not me! That's not fair" I sulked

"I will be in my office"

"What about me?"

"Watari will watch you"

"Can I go out?"

"No"

"Can I call someone?"

"... Fine, just be quiet"

"YAY" I shouted "opps... I mean yay"

He grumbled something then walked away into a separate room, I could have used the phone but the truth was I had no one to call, sure there was Makoto but she works nights so she wouldn't be home now, there was Shippo but he had gone off on a case somewhere and that was the only friends I really had.

"Miroku... who is he? I know that name from somewhere..." I muttered to myself "maybe dad knows... but is it safe to call him?... I should report my priestess side to Sesshomaru but... Hey Watari, is it ok if I call my dad?"

"Of course miss, the phone is right over here"

I sat down on the couch with the phone in my hand; I didn't know whether this was a good idea, what if he was still mad at me? But he was my dad so maybe it was ok but there was one problem I had to call Sesshomaru's office to get dad. The phone rang in my ear and I thought about hanging up but then there was a click.

"Hello?"

"... Uncle Sesshomaru, its Kimiko"

"What do you want?"

He was defiantly still mad at me.

"I wanted to talk to father, is he still there?"

"No, he went out"

"Oh... well ill call him another time then"

"What did you need?"

"Nothing, its ok, I don't want to trouble you with it"

"Just tell me"

"It was about mother..."

"Oh..."

His tone had changed, it wasn't as angry as before now it was softer, kinder even so I took the chance and asked him the questions that were bothering me.

"Mother was a priestess right so that means I'm one to do it?"

"Not necessarily, it isn't always passed down through family besides you have demon blood in you, to have priestess powers as well would kill you"

"_That's why I felt so weird, I knew it"_

"But what if I did? And it didn't kill me..."

"Kimiko, do you have priestess powers?"

"No, of course not, I was just wondering"

"Hmmm, well if that's all..."

"One more thing"

"Yes?"

"Who's Miroku?"

There was a click, he had hung up on me, I couldn't help but smile as I imagined Sesshomaru in his office with that annoyed expression of his.

"But still... who is he? I know I have heard that name before... this is going to bug me now"

I placed the phone on the table in front of me and laid back on the couch with my head hanging over the back of it -I was slowly becoming upside down- I didn't really know what I was meant to do, or what L was doing, whatever it was I wasn't included so that meant it was probably about me. I looked towards the window and saw the sun setting slowly, in a few minutes I would become nothing more than a normal human and when that happened I would be confined to this building, no one could know about my secret, my one time of weakness.

"I wonder how I will explain it to L." I thought with a smile "I doubt he would believe me anyway... it's so weird being human, it's been so long -a month- since I was human last... and that was spent sleeping but I'm wide awake now and in a strange place I guess anything can happen, I would feel better if I had someone else here just in case but I guess we will be fine, after all its only one night"

I waited upside down for the sun to set -it's looked strange upside down- just as the sun set and I was becoming human I felt myself slipping. I grabbed hold of the couch with what was left of my demon reflexes but it wasn't enough, both the couch and I fell to the ground. There was a loud bag as we hit the floor and I had managed to hurt my arm and no doubt I had a lump on my head from the hard floor. I crawled away from the couch gently pulling my hair from under it until I was free; I stood up and started to walk towards where I thought the bathroom was when L burst into the room.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"L?" I asked turning around

I guess he didn't recognise me with black hair and I must have looked slightly pathetic after all I was holding my arm close to me protecting it from any more harm and my eyes were all teary from the pain. I could normally handle a lot of pain but for some reason when I was human I couldn't handle much at all.

"Is your arm hurt?"

He didn't seem concerned anymore; I figured he must have known who I was now that he had seen me properly.

"Yeah"

"Let me have a look"

I walked over to him with more grace then I had as a demon and held out my arm wincing in pain slightly.

"It doesn't look broken, it should be fine"

He smiled as he said that, he was actually smiling at me.

"So, what is your name?"

"You don't recognize me?" I asked with a smile until of course I realised something "wait, did I honestly look that pathetic that you would help someone you thought was a stranger! Oh well that's just great"

"Kimiko?" he looked surprised

"Who else would it be!" I snapped

"But you look..."

"Yeah I know, I'm playing dress up"

"But your eyes... teeth and your hair... plus you got hit and you weren't in pain but you fall over and that hurts? And your ears, I thought they were your real ears"

"They were but now these are my real ears" I smiled pulling my hair back

"But how?"

"Uh uh, that wasn't our deal, I only agreed to tell you everything IF you dropped this case so you're on your own mister, now what's for dinner?"

After dinner -I ending up eat the ramen in my bag, all L had was sweets- I wondered around, I wasn't tired, it may be around 8pm here but in London it would only be around 10am so I was wide awake.

"I wonder what's going on out there"

I was talking to myself really, L was doing things on his laptop, I had managed to sneak past a few times and glance at what he was doing but it didn't make sense to me so I moved onto something else. i was standing near a large window looking out at the city, it was dark now and all the city lights made it look pretty but not as pretty as the stars -which you couldn't see here-.

"Normal people are getting ready for bed"

"That's not what I meant... and I'm going to choose to ignore that 'normal people' remark"

"Crimes are being committed while we sit here and do nothing"

"I have told you this already, I cannot and will not leave this building until morning and that means you can't either"

"You didn't tell me why"

I sighed and went back to trying to look at the people but it was hopeless, I knew what was out there, I knew the demons and the all the bad things that crawled around in the night and now that I couldn't find them I felt... well naked I suppose, like my suite of armour is gone.

"There is a gentleman at the door" Watari announced walking into the room

My heart raced, I guess it was a normal human reaction when something unexpected happens.

"Who is it?"

"An Inuyasha I believe his name was"

"Dad?" I asked moving towards him

I didn't let myself believe it, only L and I knew that dad looked like so it could be anyone trying to gain access to the building.

"Let him...

"Wait, can I see first, see if it's really him"

It probably sounded like a silly request to them but still L let me. I walked to the door and looked at the small computer screen, sure enough it looked exactly like dad but I still wasn't convinced.

I pressed my finger on the intercom and talked to him "hello?"

"Hey, Kimiko let me in" he grumbled back

"_Sure sounds like him"_

"Why are you here?"

"Because of tonight, I didn't like you being alone"

"It's because it's tonight that I can't let you in"

"Let me in or ill wind scar the door down"

"Uhhh ill just get Watari to let you in"

I knew what dad was like and that meant I knew he wasn't kidding, he would do exactly what he said. Watari opened the door and dad walked in grumbling about something, it was hard to tell being human and all.

"Watari this is my dad, Inuyasha, dad this is Watari, a friend of L's. Come on were all in the other room"

I wrapped my arm around dad's and pulled him to the other room, I let go of his arm once we were there then walked off to go make some tea, well I pretended I was anyway, I knew father would know better but that was ok, it was L I was more curious about.

"I don't believe I had a chance to introduce myself properly last time, my name is L"

"Inuyasha"

"Is that a real sword?"

"What this rusty old thing, couldn't hurt no one"

"_Sure until it transforms into a giant fang"_

"So you are to one that caught my daughter"

"Yes"

"Do you still suspect her?"

"Yes... if you think you can convince me otherwise you are wrong"

"Think what you want, I don't care, I'm only here to look after her"

"_Gee thanks dad"_

"Were did you go today? After you left"

"Your daughter took me to a bar"

"_Oh great, knowing dad he can probably still smell the other demons around"_

"Looks like you didn't really catch her did you, well just be thankful"

"Thankful?"

"you think she is bad, you should have seen the things that Kagome did to me, sometimes it still feels like I'm getting slammed into the ground, the worst Kimiko can do to you is well keep you company"

"She never listens"

"A trait she got from her mother and me"

"She breaks everything she touches... expect for tonight"

"nights like these she is different, some things are easy to see but its more than her light feet that have changed, its all of her, if you have anything to say to her tonight is the one night you will get a human response out of her"

"_What is he telling him that for? And I haven't changed, he doesn't know what he's talking about"_ I frowned to myself

I want to stop the conversation but I still haven't gotten the tea yet so I had to make that first, I never really liked tea that much but I guess it was ok sometimes; I only said it so I could leave the room. Once it was ready I walked to the others and placed the tray down on the table, L added that much sugar that it probably wasn't tea anymore where dad had it how it was, how it would have been back then and me, well I had it how most everyday person does.

"So, what were you talking about?"

"You and Kagome"

"... oh yeah that reminds me, you know a Miroku? I've had that name stuck in my head for a while now and I just can't place it"

"Miroku was a friend"

"Uhhh, but who is he?"

"A pervy monk"

"Did I ever meet him?"

"You don't remember? We lived in the same town as him when you finished high school for... well a while"

"Wait was he the one with the son... what was his name... H something, always trying to show off and stuff"

"That's the one"

"I remember now, he had a wife right? She was nice, and was it two daughters?"

"Three"

"Oh right, it's a shame you couldn't meet them L, Sango and Miroku were better than TV"

We talked and exchanged stories until the sun was nearly up, I had forgotten all about it, it was dad that reminded me of the time.

"Uhhh, I'll be right back"

I went into the other room and closed the door, it was sad in a way that this night was coming to an end, I still had a little while to kill so I just wandered around for a while until I heard a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok i know i said i would go back and fix up my chapters but well i dunno i just havent had the time... well i have had time but well i go to do it but then i strat wrighting more stories hehe sorry**

* * *

><p>"Yes?"<p>

"Can I come in?" L asked

"Umm I'm a bit busy, can you wait for a little while"

"No"

"_No? I wasn't really asking a question..."_

"I have something I need to ask you"

"Ask me from there then"

"No"

"_Again, not really a question there... well I guess I have a few minutes and it does sound important"_

"Fine" I sighed opening the door

He walked in then turned to face me. "Can you close the door?"

With another sigh I closed the door then walked over towards the window, watching as the sun slowly -not slowly enough- crept into view.

"Why did you take that hit?"

"Huh?" I asked facing him

"Today, at the bar"

"Oh that, I already told you why"

"You said it was because you were super women and it would have shattered my jaw" he pointed out staring at me with that blank expression

"I also told you it was so you didn't get hit"

"Why"

"_Someday I'm sure I will know what he is talking about"_

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you want me to get hit?"

"Well... why would I? Besides it's my job to look after you, can't let my captor get hurt now can I"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Pretty much" I shrugged turning back towards the window, the sun was nearly up. "Anyway look if that's all I have something to do so..."

"I'm not leaving until I get a proper answer from you"

I knew he was stubborn and he probably wouldn't leave so I started to think about what would happen if he saw me change, probably just have more questions for me so I decided it would be easier and faster to just tell him something, anything that sounded right.

"Because I don't want someone I care about to get hurt now will you leave?"

I didn't really wait for him to answer; I went over to the door and held it open. He took the hint and left, not long after he left the room I returned back to normal, it was nice being normal again. I was about to leave the room when it hit me what I actually said to L, I know I should have realised the second I said it but I guess with some things I'm a bit slow. I had planned on just saying something, anything to get him to leave but there was too much truth in that one sentence for my liking.

Deciding I had to leave the room at some point I opened the door and walked out.

"Are you leaving now dad?"

I ignored the looks L was giving me, it wasn't bad or anything just he seemed confused and like he had questions, questions I was going to ignore for as long as possible.

"Yeah"

"Well say hi to sesshy then"

"Sessh... I'm not even going to ask; can't you go a day without getting on his bad side?"

"... Well..." I said acting serious "nope" I laughed "besides from what I hear it's not like your any better"

"I have known him for a lot longer"

"Well of course you have, he's your brother"

"He hasn't been my brother for long"

"Well it doesn't matter, even if I was nice to him it's not like he would even notice the difference, he just shuts me out" I shrugged

"That's not true"

"L and I have things to do so I'll see you around ok"

After giving dad a quick hug he left and it was just me and L.

"Your family, it has so many secrets" L pointed out

"well yeah, I guess so but that's the way it's always been... well not always, for a while of my life dad mum and I all went somewhere away from all this, it was like... a different time" I smiled "I would love to go back there but... I have nothing there anymore so now this chaotic world is my home"

"We should work on the case now"

"Right..."

I guess I took that the wrong way but normally he would ask questions but now it seemed like he was trying to avoid well talking to me I suppose but then again I might have just been imagining that.

"I found a clue last night"

Last night? But..."

"Before you interrupted me"

"Oh..."

We walked out of the room and into the other one where L vanished into before I turned human. Inside was a smallish room, well it looked small because around more than half the room was computers and TV screens along the walls. All the noise hurt my ears a little but I was used to it in a way, after all I grew up around things like this.

"Wow"

I couldn't stop myself; I don't think I had ever seen something like this, not outside of a proper building for this kind of thing.

"I searched the location of the last place a child was taken and you were right, it was a male and they do look bat like"

"You saw them?"

"Only for a split second, I will slow down the feed for you"

"That will distort the image to much just play it normally"

He nodded then played the film, he was right it was only for a second but I saw him well enough but still without a scent this was useless.

"There was only one... hunter maybe? Do you have any other tapes from the other kidnappings?"

"Yes but they move to fast that not even I can catch them"

"Just play them"

He put up the other 7 videos on the screen and played them all at once, 2 of them I couldn't tell if it was the same or not 1 I wasn't completely sure it was a bat demon but 4 of them were defiantly him.

"So he is the one that takes the children... but where does he take them, we need to find out. Too bad I wasn't younger hey... I might not be young enough but maybe..."

I trailed off with a smile and ran out of the room and called up Sesshomaru enterprise and demanded that they put me through to Shippo. After a while of arguing they finally did.

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone who can help" I said simply

"Hello?" came his cheerful voice

"Shippo, hey is Kimiko"

"Kiki what are you doing?"

"I'm back in Tokyo and I need your help with a case. Think you could get here?"

"Well I was meant to be following this one demon, Sesshomaru thinks he is a rogue demon..."

"Get someone else to cover for you; it will only take a day, please Shippo"

"... well... ok, I'll be there in a few hours"

"Great, see you then" I hanged up the phone then turned towards L with a new determination. "So what you got for me?"

"It seems all of the kids have recently gone to this new circus and have the same blood type and the ages have ranged between 8 and 10"

"What blood type? O?"

"Yes... how did you know?"

"The kids back in London all had O blood... why didn't I think of it sooner"

"How did you know that?"

"Because I could smell it"

"Smell... it?"

"Sensitive noes" I said placing my finger on my nose

"That allows you to smell blood?"

"Sure" I shrugged "not that hard once you know what you're looking for, it's a bit like perfumes. To guys I'm sure they are pretty much all the same but to girls -not all girls- they are all different and they could name them just by smelling them. It's just a talent I have"

"Who were you calling?"

"Shippo, he is perfect for this case... actually I need to fill him in, now where did I leave my phone?"

I walked around until I found it tucked inside my backpack, I sent the message to Shippo, telling him everything we knew then sat down on the couch and waited.

"He should be here soon..."

Things were to quiet and too normal, L wasn't hovering around watching me like I was going to suddenly turn into an alien he also wasn't asking me questions. I wasn't sure if this was the real L or if something was wrong.

"Shippo is a child with O blood type?" he finally asked

"Yeah"

"And you want to use him as bait?"

"Trust me he is capable of looking after himself, he was one of the first to join the agency and he's... my son"

"You're what? I never heard of this!"

I couldn't hold it in; it was too much I started laughing. Shippo was way older than me, he was over 400 years old now, and he knew Sesshomaru back before my parents were even together.

"Do you ever tell the truth?"

"sure I do" I smiled "it's just up to you to decide what is truth and what is not... you know I'm feeling kind today so you can ask me one question and I will tell you the honest truth no matter what ok?"

"One question..."

"Yep, and because I'm so nice I'll give you an hour to think of one now if you will excuse me I need a shower"

I stood up and left the room then jumped into the shower, I was happy then that I brought myself a change of clothes, might not have been anything great but it was good enough. I put on the baggy pants and black shirt then did my hair before stuffing my other clothes into my bag then I left the room. I threw my bag into a corner somewhere then lay down on the couch with my hair hanging over one end and my feet of the other then sighed, I was beginning to get bored.

"_I wonder what he will ask... about demons maybe? Or Sesshomaru? Or maybe the company? This might not have been my brightest idea... Oh well"_

"I have something"

"Wow already?" I asked sitting up

"Yes"

"Well ok then... if you're sure shoot"

"How old are you?"

"How old... am i?"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement, I was completely, utterly shocked, what type of question was that? And like he would ever believe the answer.

"Haven't I told you already? You can change the question if you want"

"I have my reasons for believing that was a lie"

"Yeah but my age... really? Why do you even care anyway?"

"Just answer it"

"Ok fine, 100% truth coming up. I am currently 90 years old"

"But that's not possible"

"I know, I should look like a crimpled old lady by now but it's true, I'm 78"

"There is a child at the door" Watari announced

"Oh that will be Shippo" I smiled

I went to the door and opened it -with L's permission- and in came Shippo. Currently he looked like a child around the age of 8 with short shaggy black hair with green eyes and he was wearing a blueish green shirt with white leaves on it and blue pants with brown shoes. All in all it wasn't too different than normal but normally he is around dad's height and had orange hair and a tail oh and fox feet.

"Green eyes?" I asked raising my brow

"I like my green eyes" he smiled licking his lolly pop

"Well you got the 'acting like a child' part down"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm older then you, remember that"

"But your so cute like this" I teased "well come on in then, I will introduce you to L"

I let him in then led him to the room where L was, the first thing Shippo did when he saw him was laugh, I thought it was because L currently had a lollypop as well but I soon found out different.

"This is the guy that caught you?"

L looked towards me and I just shrugged with a smile.

"I get into trouble a fair bit, once they even had bets to see how long I could go without getting in trouble"

"The longest she lasted was about a year wasn't it?"

"Yeah it's been around that"

"I still can't believe you managed to escape the whole of London's police force then get caught by one guy"

"I was the one that broke your streak?"

"Yep but it worked out pretty good I suppose, after all if you didn't I wouldn't have met you"

"And all the people that joined in the bet would have had to of paid up, I heard Lord Sesshomaru joined in and that he was actually hoping you would get caught, even if it meant more work for him"

"Sesshomaru was part of the bet! If I knew that then... naww oh well I guess its ok, if he lost he would have just been more grumpy"

"So if you lost the bet then doesn't that mean you have to pay them?" L asked

"... not exactly, you see it's not really money kind of 'pay'... what's a good example Shippo?"

"Well if she did manage to last the year then Lord Sesshomaru would have had to have let her slide for the next 6 months"

"But now instead I have to act all proper and he gets to do whatever and I am not meant to complain!"

"I see... when are you meant to start this?"

"I have" I glared at him

"Believe it or not this is her being nice and polite" Shippo giggled

I closed my eyes tightly and balled my hands into fist then whacked Shippo over the head, in the body he was in it made him fall over, I knew he wasn't in any pain; father has done worse to him when he actually was a kid.

"That hurt!" he cried

"No it didn't, that doesn't work with me anymore Shippo" I winked "well then we should get to work"

"Right, what am I doing?"

"You just have to go to this new circus in place and once they spot you, leave then we wait until you get taken but you HAVE to act innocent and helpless... unless you can't of course"

"You're a big meany!" Shippo shouted

I looked at him and saw him sitting on the floor and tears showing in his eyes, I will admit it he was a good actor especially when it comes to acting like a child.

"Ok I take it back, so we should get going"

"We will be right behind you the whole time"

Shippo smiled at L but then looked at me I just shrugged with a small smile telling him to ignore L really. We all left at the same time, we dropped Shippo off then we went to -as L called it- a safe place me, I called it an 'old rusty torn up abandoned building' but everyone to themself.

"... You know we have no way of seeing Shippo from here I thought you would have wanted us walking around in disguises near him or something"

"No I have a better plan, you are going to wear this camera and microphone and watch him from a safe distance"

"Me?"

"Of course"

It was a little suspicious I'll admit but I was dying to do something so I went ahead and agreed to it, the camera was attached to my shirt as well as the microphone then I had to put a tiny little speaker in my ear so I could hear them, it was all super spy stuff and kind of fun.

"So how good is this camera anyway? How close do I have to be?"

"You will be fine"

"_That didn't exactly answer my question..."_

"Now once you're in position ill contact you and give you further instructions"

"Right"

I left the building and started to walk away then once I was sure he wasn't watching u started to leap into the air until I came to a stop only about 10 meters away from the circus. I was crouching on top of a type of pole or something, it was out of the way and no one was around here much so I figured it was safe and if not well it was a circus right? I looked down at the microphone and smiled a little; I couldn't help but wonder if L had seen my jumping around or not.

"Ok I'm good to go, how's the camera?"

"Good, but where is Shippo?"

"Give me a second"

I started to look around, there were a lot of people but I knew I would find him sooner or later.

"Where are you? It looks like you're up high but I don't see any buildings around that area"

"I'm not on a buil... I mean in a building"

"Then how are you up so high?"

"there are a bunch of these tall metal poll/beam kind of things around so I'm on one of those, looks like a tall building was here once but collapsed"

"Is that safe? And how did you get up there?"

"Yeah this one is safe, first two weren't and I flew up, how else? Oh I found him; he is by the green tent... looks like he is talking to someone"

"Got him, he is talking to a guy that is wearing some kind of bat costume or something"

"_There just out in the open like this? Well I guess it is a circus... I wish I knew what they were saying! Wait where is Shippo going?"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like he is going inside..." L pointed out

"I can see that"

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

"He's fine"

I wasn't too sure if I said that to reassure them or myself but I knew he was ok, if he wasn't there would have been some kind of sign. We waited for over an hour but Shippo never emerged and people were starting to leave, it was getting dark after all. Once the place was nearly all empty I heard something, at first I thought I was imagining it until L pointed something out to me.

"What's that?" he asked

"What?"

"That near the tent, looks like some kind of... mushroom?"

"Shippo"

I didn't care at this point if they saw me jumping or not but they were his emergency mushrooms, the ones he used when in trouble I just hoped he was still alive.

"Kimiko where are you going!" L shouted

"Something's wrong" was all I said, I pulled out the ear piece and got rid of the camera and the microphone and then vanished into the tent. It was dark in here but that wasn't a problem for me, I found a back door where another of Shippo's mushroom was starting to pop out of the ground. I followed the trail away from the circus and into an abandoned area where I found a stair case that led underground.

I crept carefully down the stairs trying not to make a sound, I knew bats had good hearing and I didn't want to risk being caught. As I got closer I could hear laughing and crying, there sounded to be at least 5 children in there and if I was right that mean 2 had been lost from what we knew. I waited for my chance, I didn't know what I was waiting for but I'm sure I would know it when the time comes.

I had been waiting for about 10 minutes when I heard Shippo talking.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted

"Stay out of the way brat"

"I said don't touch her"

"Or what"

"FOX FIRE!"

"_Good a time as any"_

I came out of hiding just in time to see Shippo getting knocked to the ground, in this form he was limited to what he could do but I wasn't.

"HEY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I smirked

They turned around and faced me, there were more than I thought, at least 7 of them in this one room.

"You're the one that killed our brothers and sisters in London"

"_He has to be the leader, take him out and the rest shouldn't be too much trouble"_

I went to draw my sword only to realise I didn't have it, it had broken during my fight with the other bat demons and I hadn't gotten around to replacing it.

"Of course I am, now how about you let these children go and we sort this out like civil demons?"

"Your nothing but a half breed, no you're not even that, you're worse than a half breed"

"I have heard it all before, my father is a half breed and my mother was a priestess, it's not a pair that anyone agrees with, were the outcast of the world so how about we skip this and just fight?"

They all flew at me at once, I wasn't going to admit this out loud but it was just lucky that I managed to jump out of the way in time. I was hanging upside down from the roof then while they were picking themselves up I jumped over to in front of the cages.

"Wait until they are distracted then get out of here ok" I whispered to Shippo

"Everyone stay close"

All the kids shuffled towards Shippo, he was in front of them protecting them from harm but I knew like this he couldn't do too much. He was still strong sure but not strong enough to fight of one of these guys and safe them.

"It's ok Shippo; I'll take the fall for this one"

He nodded then changed back into his true form while I jumped away from the cage then lent against a wall and yawned turning their attention to me.

"And here I was thinking I would break a sweat fighting you guys, well I guess we all make mistakes right" I smirked

I knew it was a bad idea to annoy them; I could hardly take them as it was! But I had to make them focus on me so Shippo could escape and well the plan worked. While they were busy trying to kill me Shippo managed to get everyone out safely but while they were leaving up the stairs I thought I heard Shippo talking to someone and I guess the demons heard it to. Before I had a chance to stop them they were already heading Shippo's way.

"Fox magic!" he shouted

There was a puff of smoke and a huge wooden snake came into the room carrying what I thought was all of the bat demons. I stayed out of the way until the snake was gone then I stood in front of the entrance and saw everyone had left, I could relax now.

"You may have gotten the brats out but I have something that will wipe that smile from your face"

"_Shippo"_ was the first thing I thought but my senses told me otherwise.

The leader walked out stepping on Shippo's wooden snake and pulled L into view, he wasn't looking to good but I guess I could kind of understand why after all its not every day you get to witness a demon fight.

"L" I gasped moving closer

"Come any closer and I will kill him"

"Don't you dare hurt him"

"Oh, do you care about this human?"

I stepped back a little and looked at L; I wasn't sure how much he could see after all it was a little dark down here.

"That pathetic expression of yours says everything"

"_I... I can't... I won't... L..."_

"What do you want?" I asked hanging my head

"I want your blood"

"Kimi don't do it!" L shouted out

"Quite fool" the leader snapped "now 'Kimi' what do you say? Your blood in exchange for his life"

"O-o-ok but not until L is free"

"Very well"

They let L go and he came straight to me, he went to say something but I moved away from him and towards the demons.

"Get out of here L"

"Why are yo..."

"I am sworn to protect human life, nothing more!" I shouted as tears welled in my eyes "now get out of here NOW!"

"I'm not leaving"

"My isn't this touching" the leader teased

"L you have to leave, they will kill you!"

"Because their demons?"

"YES! Don't you get it demons are real and they will kill you without a second thought now get out of here!"

My heart was pounding, partly out of fear for L's life but also from something else, a will to protect him. While I was fighting with L I heard the demon leader whisper something.

"Go after the kids" he whispered to the others

"L stay back"

I turned around to face them but nearly all of them were gone, I had no idea where they were so I just went to the entrance making sure that none could escape, or at least no more could anyway.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else"

"Really, you actually fell for that? Those kids are nothing to me, I can easily find more"

"_What is he talking about?"_

That's when I noticed L was missing, all this was just an elaborate plan to get to me, to torcher me, I understood that but the more I tried to fix it the more messed up things got.

"You know I'm getting tired of this, were not getting anywhere" I sighed "perhaps we could change our attitude and sort this out like real demons?"

"You want to fight me?" he laughed

"one on one, just you and I, if I win well you all die and if you win then you can do whatever you please, until someone else stops you that is"

"Deal"

"Don't do it!" I heard L shout

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot about him. Bring him out here; I want him to watch me kill his little girlfriend"

L was dragged out and forced to watch, I tried my best to smile for him but I had to admit -to myself at least- that I was slightly afraid, this was hardly a fair fight but a part of me knew I would be fine; I would protect L, no matter what.

Everyone surrounded us so there was no escape then before I had a chance to even think the leader was already landing a punch on my left check. It knocked me back and I landed on the floor, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and saw a small trickle of blood. Quickly hiding my concern I stood back up and threw on my over confident face.

"Is that the best you can do? Look barely even made me bleed... good thing I wasn't wearing my dress though, would have wreaked that" I laughed dusting the dirt and muck from my pants

Even though I am a good fighter I know I am useless without my sword, my only choice was to find his weakness and somehow use that to my advantage. For what felt like hours I had been dodging his attacks throwing in a few of my own -which did nothing trying- to find his weakness but there didn't seem to be one.

"_Think Kimi, every demon has a weakness so what is his!"_

"Getting tired little girl? Perhaps while you rest will kill this human shall i?"

I looked up and saw the demon walking over towards L, there was something about the look in his eyes that gave me an energy boost. Everything happened so fast, L kicked the demon which was a huge mistake then the demon went to kill L and I couldn't reach him in time. Energy built up inside me and wanted to burst out so I let it, I stopped trying to fight whatever this thing was whether it was good or bad I only wanted to save L.

"Blades of light!" I shouted slashing through the air

Pale pink blades flew through the air and sliced off the demon leader's arms leaving him on the floor screeching in pain.

"GET HER! GET HER YOU FOOLS!"

With this new found power I sliced my way through all the demons, I didn't kill them but they wouldn't be harming anyone any time soon.

"Ready to leave?" I asked L

He just nodded, he had fallen to the floor some time during the fight so I offered my hand he took it then we both walked back up to the surface.

"What about them?"

"Someone will come by and sort it out, don't worry about it your job is done, you saved the children and the culprits are taken care off"

My power boost was starting to wear off and I was getting extremely dizzy, I knew why, for one this was priestess power and lastly it was strong, stronger then my body is used to.

"Hey L..." I placed my hand on the wall trying to steady myself "I'm going to pass out"

That was the last thing I remember, I don't remember hitting the ground or anyone catching me I just remember smiling as my eyes closed and that's it.

The next thing I knew I was waking up on some kind of soft bed, or a couch maybe and there were people talking. As I started to stir the people stopped, I sat up rubbing my eyes then sniffed the air and realised that I was in Sesshomaru's house. I heard a door open but my eyes were still hazy from just waking so I relied on my nose and hearing to tell me who it was.

"Dad?"

"You're awake..."

"Dad what's wrong"

"I was hoping he was wrong"

"What?"

"Sesshomaru wants to talk to you"

"Oh..."

I stood up and walked pass dad, there was something he wasn't telling me but I ignored it for now. I walked down the hall way until I came to the lounge room where Sesshomaru was waiting; it was weird seeing him out of his office.

"You wanted to speak with me uncle?"

"Yes, please have a seat"

I sat down and waited for him to continue "I have been speaking with L and he told me everything"

"I didn't have a choice! They were going to kill him! And you said yourself that our job is to protect humans so..."

"Do you know what is happening in 3 days?"

"Huh, 3 days? Of course, it's when mum died"

"It's also the day the well opens"

"That's this year?"

"Yes"

"Wow, time does fly. Uncle, L won't tell anyone, I'll watch him"

"I know, L already knows everything he has become a part of our organization"

"Really? Then why am I... Sesshomaru why did you call me here?"

My stomach was tying knots and I felt my throat closing, whatever he wasn't saying it wasn't good.

"As you know the well only opens once every 15 years, last time Inuyasha, Kagome and you all left..."

He trailed of for a few seconds; I guess it was for consideration for mother; after all she died in that last time I was there.

"... This time..."

"Sesshy, are you being considerate? Its ok, I know already"

"You do? And you're ok with it"

"sure, why wouldn't I be, if dad wants to go back then that's his choice, I've known ever since he came here, there's nothing here for him without mum"

"That's fine but it's not what I was talking about"

"It's not?"

"Your father is returning that I already know but I suggest that you go with him"

"What?" I asked completely shocked

"Demons will be after you now"

"Demons are always after me!"

"You have drawn too much attention to yourself"

"So this is punishment! Don't just keep me confined oh no that's not good enough you have to send me 500 years into the past!"

"It's the best thing"

"The best thing! How is it the best thing! I have nothing there"

"I know about your powers, I know that you don't understand them and there is no one here that does but in the past there may be someone that can help you"

"Don't act like you're doing me any favours, I am not going back there, not ever"

I stormed out of the room, I went to the room where father was waiting, he knew about this, he knew what Sesshomaru was planning I was sure of it.

"You knew didn't you" I asked slamming the doors shut

"He explained it to me, yes"

"And your fine with him sending me away like that!"

"He isn't sending you away, if you want to stay then stay" he shrugged

"He's not? But he said that I should go with you"

"Did he say you had to?"

"Well... no..."

"There you go; I take it he told you I'm leaving"

"Yeah but he didn't have to dad, I knew anyway" I smiled at him

"You could come with me"

"I can't, my life is here, it always has been"

"I understand"

I was feeling slightly bad for yelling at Sesshomaru but the way he put it, well anyone could make that mistake.

"Say hi to mum for me ok?"

I left the room with intentions of apologising to Sesshomaru when I noticed L's scent, I thought he would have been long gone by now. I followed the scent to another room where he was sitting on a couch drinking sugar filled tea.

"L?"

My voice was quiet and uneasy, everything seemed different now. Would he be afraid of me? Would he hate me? Did he realise I cared for him? Did he hate me?

"Kimiko, good afternoon"

"_Kimiko... I'm back to being Kimiko"_

"I'm glad to see you back on your feet"

"I'm sorry if I worried you" I bowed

"Just don't do it again"

My heart skipped a beat, I looked up at him but he hadn't moved a single inch.

"I'm not going to bite, you can enter the room"

"I..."

"I'm not afraid of you either"

I sighed relived, I've never been too worried about people being afraid of me, it was a natural reaction but most things bothered me more when I'm around L.

"So you are a quarter dog demon, how does that work?"

"Quarter?... wait let me guess Jaken junior right? Stupid toad" I frowned "he couldn't have explained it to you himself; no he had to get him to do it"

"He lied?"

"No he is correct" I sighed walking in "but most of the time I get called a half demon, JJ is the only one that goes out of his way to say quarter demon"

"How can you be quar... half demon?"

"Well it starts with a full demon and a human, like dad for example. His father was a full demon but dad's mother was human so Inuyasha has both human and demon blood running through his veins but not enough human blood to be considered human and defiantly not enough to be called a full demon so he is a half breed.

"With me it's a bit more complicated. Dad is only a half demon so because of this the demons blood is even weaker in me, strong enough but still weak and then there is mum, she was a priestess... you know what a priestess is right?"

"Yes, from history"

"Yeah kind of, mum has powers, she could purify things that weren't pure... actually have you ever heard of the jewel of four soul's story?"

"Yes"

"mum was the priestess that made the final wish, but anyway because mum is a priestess that also meant there was a chance it got passed down to me to. It doesn't always happen that way but it can and well I recently discovered it has but the problem is I have demon blood in me, impure blood so my priestess blood, the pure blood is going to try and destroy the impure blood. It's like fighting an infection that isn't there"

"Sounds bad"

"Yeah it is... uncle wants me to go somewhere where I can learn to harness the power and use it in battle, and also to save me I guess"

"Away?"

"Yeah"

"How far?"

"Somewhere only dad and I can go"

"I don't..."

"You don't have to..."

"Are you going?"

"No way! I don't need someone to teach me, I'll be fine on my own. There is no way I'm leaving"

"Why not?"

"Because this is my home, I have my friends here"

"Can't you visit?"

"In another 15 years sure"

"That's"

"Not that long for a demon but for humans... well it doesn't matter I'm not going"

"Because of your friends?"

"Of course, I can't leave you guys, who knows what trouble you will all get into"

"Shippo is a demon, your other friend seemed well protected and I don't believe I have heard about any other of your friends"

"You missed out one... you"

"Were not friends"

My ears flattened, I guess I should have seen it coming.

"Were partners"

"What?"

I couldn't believe my ears, all this time he has been stating that were not partners and now, even after everything he is saying we are.

"Really?"

"Yes"

Even though I was extremely happy I couldn't smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that and now... well it just seems so pointless now"

"Pointless?"

"I think... I think I'm... you see I'm leaving"

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go train, I'm going to become stronger"

"But you said"

"I know but I want to be able to protect the people I care about... I want to be able to protect you L" I said with a small blush showing

"Me?"

"I know 15 years is a long time but I will come back and besides you will only be 34"

"I'm 23"

"Huh... really? You look younger"

"I could say the same to you"

"I guess so" I laughed "so then you would be 38 then"

"That's right"

"Human life is so short but still, it will be worth it to be able to protect you"

"Protect me from what?"

"From demons of course"

"Demons?" he sounded a little worried

"Of course, if you're going to be my partner then you're going to face demons at some point so I need to be able to protect you"

"I'll hold you to that"

"So you'll wait for me then?"

"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

"Milady, your father is leaving now"

"Oh, really already?"

"Yes milady"

"Can you tell him to wait for me, I want to say goodbye"

"Of course milady"

"You coming L"

"Where?"

"To Higurashi shrine, don't you want to see me off?"

"See you off"

"Come on"

I ran over and grabbed L's arm then dragged him to the cars waiting downstairs. There were two of them, one was a flash black car with heavy tinted windows and no doubt Sesshomaru's whereas the other was just a plain everyday car where dad was waiting. I pushed L in then jumped in after him; dad looked surprised but didn't say anything.

Once we reached the shrine I ran up the stairs as fast as my body was able -it was nice not having to hide- to greet Makoto. She had barely opened the door when I jumped at her making us both fall to the ground.

"Kimi what's the rush?"

"Makoto I need you to do something for me"

"Do something... for you?"

"I need you to watch out for L as best you can"

"Watch out for him?"

"Don't let anyone stand in your way, Shippo will help to... where is Shippo anyway? Oh no he doesn't know so he won't be here! Tell Shippo I love him ok"

"Kimi you're not making any sense"

I pulled myself away from Makoto and help her up.

"I'm leaving" I said more calm

"Leaving?... Oh you mean down the well?"

"Yeah, I won't be back for 15 years"

"15 years... I'll be an old lady by the time you come back"

"your only 20" I laughed "come on I only have a few seconds to pack... actually I don't think I have any clothes left for back then no after that baby dragon demon nearly burnt the house down"

"I told you not to keep him in your closet"

"I know" I sighed hanging my head "but he was so cute"

Makoto rolled her eyes then walked off, I followed after her. We went up the stairs and into her room where she pulled out a box from under her bed.

"Here you can wear this but only if you promise to bring it back in one piece ok"

She opened the lid and there laid a white and black kimono. She pulled it out and showed me, the kimono was simple enough and it looked easy to move around in to, it was plain white with a black vine pattern on it and a black sash, it was plain and simple and I loved it.

"Where did you get this?"

"It belonged to my mum"

"Your mum? I can't take it"

"It's ok, like I said it just means that you have to come back now"

"I promise I'll come back"

She placed the kimono on the bed and we hugged with both of us crying. After a while I pulled away forcing a laugh and wiping our eyes.

"Look at us, it's not like we will never see each other again"

"I know but I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you to"

We hugged again before she left the room for me to get changed. Once I was changed I headed towards the well where everyone was waiting.

"Kimiko... what are you wearing?" dad asked

"I'm coming with you, if I let you go alone your just going to get yourself killed" I teased

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, besides how could I pass up a chance to annoy sesshy in the past and of course there is Jaken and his children... wait would they be born yet?"

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea"

"Ay you're the one that said I should go so deal with it" I said to Sesshomaru poking out my tongue

"When you get there find me and tell me everything, I recall knowing some people that could help you"

"Thankyou uncle Sesshomaru" I smiled hugging him

"Well we should get going"

"Right, goodbye Makoto, goodbye L"

"Bye Kimi" Makoto smiled

"Wait"

"What is it?"

"Take this with you"

L handed me a necklace with the letter L on it, I pulled it over my head and smiled at him. I knew he didn't like people touching him, or at least he wasn't used to it but I didn't care. I hugged him and whispered 'I love you' in his ear. "I'll be waiting for you" he whispered back. I took hold of dads hand and we jumped down the well together.

Now this might all seem like a happy ending, and sure it felt like it was to, during those 15 years I became stronger and I got a new sword, I learnt how to use both my demon and priestess powers at the same time without passing out and how to use either one or the other... without passing out. I was stronger now and even though training was hard I pushed through thinking of L. I was so happy when the day come to return home, I put on Makoto's mothers kimono and headed out, dad came with me to the well but he decided to stay behind which I did understand.

So there I was about ready to jump into the well expecting L to be on the other side waiting for me, but he wasn't, no one was. I know I probably should have reported to Sesshomaru but I decided that could wait, after all as long as Makoto had the same job she should be returning home soon. I hadn't long gotten out of the shower and changed clothes when I heard Makoto returning, I rushed down stairs to greet her, at first she looked happy but there was something else, a hint of sadness, or maybe pity.

"What's wrong Makoto?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired"

"You can't lie to me, I can sense it now"

"I'm just annoyed that I couldn't be home to greet you, I tried to get the day off but no one could cover for me"

"That's ok... hey you don't happen to know where L is do you? I don't remember his number but he wasn't here like I thought he might be, is he on a mission?"

"Maybe you should go to Sesshomaru..."

"Of course, he will know how to contact L, great idea. I'll be home later then we will go out or something ok"

I dashed off towards Sesshomaru's house, I was so used to the past that I will admit that I forgot I was meant to not jump around the streets in plain sight but I was too excited to worry about that. Everything looked the same there but everyone I came across had that same pity look, I was starting to get worried.

"Is sesshy in?"

"He is waiting for you out in the back garden"

"The garden? We have never met there before..."

Now I was really worried, something must have happened and I couldn't help but feel it was about L.  
>I found Sesshomaru in the back and walked up to him, he wasn't facing me but I knew he would have heard me coming.<p>

"Kimiko welcome back"

"Thanks... So do you want to tell me what's going on? Everyone seems to know but me"

"It's about L..."

"I know that much... I mean it wasn't too hard to figure out"

I guess I knew the second I didn't see him waiting for me but just didn't believe it because even though I was asking Sesshomaru what was going on my heart and head told me to run. I didn't, I stood my ground, I know if I ran now it would be even harder.

"Around 10 years ago he died"

"What?"

"He was working on a case and unfortunate events occurred and L lost his life"

"No"

I refused to believe it even though I knew it was true, he died 5 years after I left, for 10 years I've been living a lie believing everything was fine and waiting to see him while he has been dead. At that moment I hated myself from leaving, and I hated Sesshomaru for making me go even though I knew it wasn't his fault.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO PROTECT HIM!" I shouted

"It was out of my control"

"It's all your fault, I HATE YOU!" I screamed running away

I wanted to return back to the past, back to where none of this was true. I ran all the way back to the shrine and jumped down the well but nothing happened, I was too late and the well was closed.

"Sesshomaru called and said you might be here" Makoto said softly walking towards the well

"He's dead because of me" I cried

"I have something to give you"

I let her pull me towards the house and sit me down in front of the couch, I just sat there feeling completely numb, I went away to get stronger so I could protect him but instead I let him die.

"He left you some things" she explained pulling out a box "I'm going to go out to get some things... just promise you will watch this through to the end ok"

She put a DVD on and turned the TV on then gave me the small box before leaving. The DVD played and L appeared on the screen.

"Kimiko, I know you are probably blaming yourself for this but it isn't your fault and I want you to remember that. With you is a box of my things, there are cases that i didn't have time to solve and wish for you to finish for me and the details of my last case, if you wish to know what happened. There is also a key, that key is to my place that I leave to you lastly is a name and a photo, I want you to look after this person, watch them from a distance and only engage if it is absolutely necessary.

"This child is going to become the next L and I need you to help him achieve that, when the time is right you will meet him and show him the world that you showed me. Once more thing, I'm sorry I could wait for you but I will always be around"

I took out the photo of a boy, he reminded me of L in a way, another L. he was right, L would always be with me and I was left with the job of protecting this new L.

"Near... I promise ill protect you and one day I will show you a world you will never forget then you can truly become the next L"

18 years have passed and I still haven't forgotten L, in fact I still have the necklace he gave me, I often think about what would have happened if I was here to protect him, even after reading his case file I believe I could have saved him but I guess that's just my hearts wish. I used to think of it as my mistake, leaving was my mistake, one I wouldn't forget but as I watched Near grown and learn I started to see that this is how it was meant to be, it wasn't a mistake but an opportunity to teach the next generation about the smartest detective to this day, about who he really was not what other people saw him as, a task that L gave me and one that I will complete without fail.

"We have you surrounded so put your hands up and drop the weapon"

"This thing is harmless" I smiled running the dull blade along my fingers

"I said put the weapon down"

"Fine, no need to yell" I huffed dropping the sword

"By order of Near you are under arrest"

"For what?"

"You're the main suspect"

"So it's true what they say, you really do have ears on your head" Near said walking into view

"Near, we have detained her"

"Good work"

"Ears? You mean these things? Great costume aren't they, now if you want to let me go that would be great" I laughed

"Let you go? Why would I let go of the person who has been murdering innocent people" he questioned

"That wasn't me! It was the demon! And besides those people were hardly innocent, this last guy that was here was cheating on his wife with an underage girl!" I shouted out

"Take her away"

"... Any chance you could forget everything I said and we can start over?" I asked as I got pulled away

"And confiscate that weapon"

"Awww come on I just got it sharpened!" I called out behind me

As I got pushed into a car I couldn't help but smile, this was the start of a beautiful partnership, even if he didn't know it yet.

**The end**

* * *

><p><p>

**Thankyou for reading and dont forget to check out my profile for upcoming stories and other stuff**


End file.
